


Savannah

by amoama



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble Day 2019, Gen, Prompt: Enraged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: Silver has to get Flint to Savannah.





	Savannah

Enraged, Flint paces the length of the ship, bow to stern, and back. This is not his ship, he does not command the destiny of any soul on board, not even his own. 

_Careful,_ Silver thinks, accounting for the fury of Flint’s thoughts in his planning. This is not Flint’s ship, for now. But that is all you can rely on with Flint, _if he sees the opportunity, he’ll take it and we’ll be back in Nassau with me in the hold._

Silver is meticulous in stamping down any such opportunity. At all costs, he must get Flint to Savannah.


End file.
